


[OP]快來阻止那群瘋子Sugar high

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: CP超雜打不上去的就算了, F/M, M/M, 暴走式嗑藥, 甜蜜蜜三十題
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: ！甜蜜蜜三十題變成相互吐槽三十題！ＣＰ超雜（索香、馬艾、羅／路、紅／本／鷹、白團、羅香，魯香，等）！不正經搞笑，不正經調情，不正經撒糖





	[OP]快來阻止那群瘋子Sugar high

**Author's Note:**

> ！甜蜜蜜三十題變成相互吐槽三十題  
> ！ＣＰ超雜（索香、馬艾、羅／路、紅／本／鷹、白團、羅香，魯香，等）  
> ！不正經搞笑，不正經調情，不正經撒糖

01、顫動的指尖正微微發燙

「敢把鍋子摔到地上就準備領死吧混帳綠藻頭，連一點熱都忍受不了，我看你是缺乏鍛鍊。」

「白癡卷卷眉有種換你來端──────啊燙燙燙燙燙燙燙！！！！！」

 

 

02、後知後覺的撒嬌

「Thatch上星期的煙燻獸肉是怎麼弄的超好吃欸你超厲害不愧是白鬍子海賊團第四隊隊長史上最偉大的廚師二隊的混帳們也很喜歡說如果我再去山上打獵你能不能也弄一份給Marco？」

「你又忘了寫報告是吧Ace老弟。」

 

 

03、突如其來的熱視線

難得熟睡的Law突然被一股熱切的視線給驚醒，他迅速掏出鬼哭猛然起身一秒進入戰鬥狀態，卻只見草帽當家的反坐在椅子上面無表情盯著他看。

Law覺得莫名其妙，「幹什麼，草帽當家的，想吃東西去找黑足屋。」

「Nami說Sanji正在餵Zoro吃點心，叫我不要煩他。」死亡外科醫生差點被口水嗆到。

Luffy從椅子上站起來，居高臨下的撲倒Law：「但我餓了，作為同盟，想辦法餵飽我吧特拉仔。」

 

 

04、維他命不需要哦！

Chopper操著一顆當醫生的心想給不把身體當一回事的Zoro補充點維他命。

Sanji抽著菸，語氣要有多涼就有多涼：「呵，綠藻頭不需要維他命，西地那非倒是可以考慮考慮。」

 

 

05、你的體溫

原本想取暖的Robin只待了不到兩分鐘就從巨大的機器人懷抱中爬出來，改加入Chopper的絨毛球中。Franky不明所以，考古學家則冷淡的指責他：「暖氣裝作地方了，趴在別人的屁股上取暖未免也太不得體。」

Franky氣的在身體各處加裝暖氣孔。

結果後三個月的航程他們都在數不盡的夏島間流轉。

Franky委屈但Franky不說，這是成熟男子漢的浪漫。

背地裡哭的跟颶風一樣。

 

 

06、第一次的晚安吻

Luffy差點把Sanji的頭整顆吞下肚。

「你他媽是想吃了老子還是想接吻啊混帳！」

 

 

07、既丟臉又害羞的約會

Law死也不會承認那穿著女兒國出產粉紅色蕾絲貼身短裙有著一頭柔軟金髮蔚藍色瞳孔狹窄的腰身配上充滿肌肉修長漂亮且充滿腳毛雙腿在酒吧前被一整群人妖瘋狂搭訕的男人是他的男朋友。

 

 

08、安靜的幸福進行式

草帽海賊團難得安靜得體的花超過半小時的時間吃完一頓晚餐，Sanji滿意的點點頭，一一將放在Luffy、Zoro、Usopp、Chopper、Brook以及Franky頭上的盤子拿下來。

 

 

09、心跳聲無限放大

「……好吵啊Ace，你……心跳跳太快了……冷靜一點……別總是毛毛躁躁的────」

睡傻的Marco在瘋狂的笑聲中驚醒，旁邊是滾成一團的Thatch、Haruta與Fossa。

Ace的臉不能更紅了，Marco總算後知後覺發現他睡在黑髮少年的肚子上，而現在正是午餐時間

 

 

10、笨拙的我們

Shanks掛著討好，委屈又無奈的笑容舉起指甲明顯過長的右手「鷹眼，搭把手？」

Mihawk高冷的喝著紅酒，半晌後才冷漠的回答：「你以為我為什麼要替別人照顧小孩子？」就是因為有一隻手的指甲剪不好啊。

 

 

11、伴隨花束一起送出的心意

「Usopp，你是要送花給女孩子，不是送給對手下戰帖，花不需要弄到比船還要大一束────就算你有堂堂八千名部下也一樣。」

 

 

12、請再說一次吧？

「呼啊~~~~~~我吃飽了！！謝謝你啦！Sanji，嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻」

Sanji忍不住與正在算帳的Nami一起抱著夾在中間的Zoro痛哭。

「這是我今生聽到最美好的告白了嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚！！！」

「他居然吃飽了！！才四鍋飯！！！他居然吃飽了！！！我一定是來到天堂！！！」

 

 

13、戀愛ing

Zoro張狂的拔出三把刀，感覺心跳加速，血脈噴張，亟欲享受卻又躊躇不前，深怕毀了眼前而美好的時刻。

「說真的，是誰騙他談戀愛的感情就像跟對手決鬥一樣刺激，自首無罪。」

整個草帽海賊團毫無良心的全舉起右手。

 

 

14、為你寫詩

「是哪個白癡又用Thatch隊長寫的情詩當替換式密碼！！！！！！！！！告白就告白能不能不要公器私用啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！」

 

 

15、紅茶與提拉米蘇

Zoro只吃了一口就嫌太甜，Sanji聳聳肩，沒生氣，轉身從烤箱內端出各色小飯糰與多汁醬烤海獸肉，「我想也是，再怎麼說，要一株植物欣賞優雅小姐們精緻的下午茶點心還是有點強人所難。」

「閉嘴，愚蠢的好色廚師，滾過來坐著，至少老子給你點了蠟燭。」

「燭光晚餐是嗎。」Sanji撇了眼插在石桌中間時不時爆出火光的信號彈，不置可否。

 

 

16、當呼吸化為喘息

Zoro臉上囂張的神情令人火大的指數幾乎與天龍人無異，拇指擦過被咬紅的嘴唇，東海魔獸眉毛抬的老高：「……這樣就喘不過氣，真是，缺乏鍛鍊啊笨蛋好色蠢河童。」

莫名其妙在高原上被吻到腿軟的金髮廚師什麼話都不想說，重重朝Zoro的腹部踹了下去。

 

 

17、無法拒絕的可愛請求

Mihawk舉起杯子，冷靜的對Shanks說：「沒酒了。」

Shanks接過杯子，紅著臉，又是陪笑又是討好的對自家大副說：「Benn，那啥，再來一瓶？」

 

 

18、收集不完的溫柔

Garp對他特別喜歡的下屬都是一貫態度，先揍再說，揍不死打不跑的就留下來，掏心掏肺的訓練。

沒別的，要是能提升這幫傻小子們的存活率，在大海上多少也能活得更自由些。

起碼他能少立幾個墓碑。

 「但這不代表老夫就要去參加你們的婚禮！！混帳東西！！！Ace給我滾過來當海軍！！！」

 

 

19、挨近了你的唇

「草帽當家的！！太近了給我滾開──知道了知道了東西給你吃就是──媽的！！ROOM！！！！！！！！！！！！！！」

Luffy可憐兮兮的頂著滿頭瘀青找航海士訴苦：「窩之四想跟特拉仔接吻！」

Nami萬分憐憫的看的同盟船長，又轉頭回來看自家船長，嘆著氣告訴他：「Luffy，正常人想接吻不會選在對方吃東西的時候，尤其你還先吞了特拉仔的食物才親上去。」老實說死亡外科醫生沒把Luffy就地解剖都是奇蹟。

 

 

20、圖書館裡的戀愛習題

Law有個不可告人的小秘密，在整個同盟關係裡面，他只對某人一見鍾情。

Chopper的醫學藏書實在太有品味了，Law坐在沙發上，認真地享受起久違的心動感。

手上名為《不思議毛絨生物詳解及生態介紹》的限量硬盒精裝書籍配上豐富細膩的圖片，兼具專業與情色兩大衝突要素，完美融為一體。

為此，Law會允許自己下次停船的時候給Tony當家的買一整車的棉花糖。

 

 

21、反覆無常的甜蜜刺激

Sanji曾經做過一個很無聊且有病的實驗。

第一天下午他準備了法是泡芙塔，酥脆的外皮裹著香濃的卡士達醬，外面再用特調的焦糖固定，「吃慢點。」他說，當然了，Luffy等人瘋狂點頭後用充滿幸福的呻吟作為回答，並在五秒鐘把東西給吞了。

第二天是切開後會流出香濃牛奶巧克力醬的熔岩蛋糕，「吃慢點。」Sanji淡然的表示，彷彿沒看到一群臭傢伙吃的衣服上都是。

第三天是充滿罪惡感的超巨大多層水果鬆餅，中間夾著大量鮮奶油，甜而不膩，金髮廚師切好裝盤後還是同一句話：「吃慢點。」

第四天是慕斯，第五天是甜甜圈，第六天是法式烤布丁。

直到第七天，早就被餵養到有生理時鐘的眾人一到點，不需要Sanji出去催就通通衝到餐桌上坐好，Luffy看都沒看，在Sanji將東西端上桌的瞬間張口吞了當日點心。

接著發出慘叫。

瘋狂咳嗽後船長大口吞水，淚眼汪汪控訴自家廚師，Sanji笑的慈悲為懷：「我說，吃慢點。」

順帶一提當天點心是由檸檬，覆盆子，野梅，芒果青，鮮橘與酒釀梅子組成的消暑冰莎。

隔天開始不用Sanji提醒，再也沒有人敢快快吃了。

 

 

22、雨天製造的親密距離

Marco無言地看著被推到雨中可憐兮兮的Ace與圍在他身邊打赤膊的船員們，「你們……這是在幹嘛？」一隊隊長問。

「因為機會難得啊，Marco隊長要不要來試試？」

「什麼？？？」Marco滿頭霧水，但船員似乎沒有想解釋的打算，一把拉過Marco將他推到Ace身邊，真誠的說：「Ace隊長，就麻煩您了！」

黑髮少年苦笑，接著────

「啊，又開始了嗎？」路過的Thatch竊笑，Izou不明所以，四隊隊長指著甲板中間的蒸氣水柱，笑得毫無同情心：「那個啊，Ace的雨天特製桑拿，越靠近中間的位置越好喔，水蒸氣的溫度對肌肉僵硬的人來說簡直是救贖，你看看，Marco不就整個人都快貼上去了嗎？」

 

 

23、鼻子蹭過來了！

Zoro雙手搭著他的肩，認真的靠在廚師身上吸著鼻子。

「廚子你……」Zoro說，充滿磁性的嗓音震的Sanji臉上掛起不自然的潮紅，靠得太近，男子手掌傳來的溫度熱的幾乎要將他燙傷，Sanji不敢移動，直到半個世紀過去，總算聞夠的劍士抬起頭，一臉正色：「──喝的這是什麼酒？好香啊！」

廚子拿著鍋鏟狠狠朝Zoro的後腦勺敲了下去，「去死吧！！只有肌肉的性騷擾綠藻混蛋！！」

 

 

24、耳邊的呢喃

Marco某次太陽曬著曬著，意外睡在白鯨頭上，Thatch看到後偷偷走過去，在他耳邊說：「新式烤火盧」，並拉著Izou一起：「和之國的最新油膏式24色全彩指甲油」，然後是Vista：「紅髮推薦的東海私釀酒」，Fossa的：「上好雪茄」以及老爹神乎其技走過半艘船還沒吵醒對方：「孝敬你老爹的高級清酒。」

Marco永遠也沒想明白他怎麼下船一趟去逛街閒晃就買了一大堆不知道哪來的靈感的禮物，最恐怖的是所有人都異常滿意。

 

 

25、表情犯規

Luffy用超越「我要成為海賊王」的氣勢與超齡的表情對著Sanji說：「對不起我偷吃了你剛做好的蛋糕可是真的很好吃Sanji你是最棒的廚師。」時，金髮男子只能無言地從烤箱內撈出剛出爐的餅乾給自家船長。

 

 

26、桌子下的小動作

「我發誓，Sanji，Zoro，你們兩個要是敢在餐桌底下繼續像五歲的小男生一樣互踢對方，未來三個月的零用錢就通通減半，我是認真的。」

 

 

27、交換日記

Law走的時候留下一本神秘的筆記本，屬名給Tony當家的，Nami愣了半秒後激動的問Robin：「難道這是傳說中的交換日記？！」

「呵呵呵，看不出來特拉仔的性嗜好這麼特別呢，我還以為他只對樹酯產品與人體解剖有興趣。」說著恐怖的冷笑話，Robin優雅地翻開筆記本。

兩分鐘後，覺得下次看到紅心海賊團真的要好好感謝對方順便少靴對方一頓的兩個女人簡直深深後悔放走死亡外科醫生這件事。

哪有人到別人船上作客還兼做體檢報告的啊。

 

 

28、睡顏誘惑

Thatch曾經說過Izou最美，最讓人心動是他睡著的時候，毫無防備的表情配上瓷娃娃般的精緻外貌，Thatch願意為之死一千萬次。

「那Izou呢？你覺得Thatch哪時候最帥？」Haruta好奇詢問友人。

Izou梳著烏黑的長髮，悠哉盤在腦後，毫不猶豫的回答「他睡著的時候。」

「為何？」

白鬍子海賊團第十六隊隊長用無比任性又理直氣壯的語調開口：「他睡著閉嘴不說話不犯傻不花癡不幹蠢事的時候，帥多了。」

 

 

29、被窩裡的情歌

「Franky，我知道Robin唱歌很好聽，但能請你把鬧鐘關掉嗎？」

 

 

30、腳趾纏繞

Nami其實有點同情Katakuri，說真的，糯糯果实再黏可能也黏不過橡膠，這不是果實能力問題，是有人天生就違反世界定理的問題。

「他媽，纏人，該死的臭橡膠！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！」

 

 

 

 


End file.
